There have been a number of attempts to provide surface mounts for securing hollow objects to the surface. While a number of these have been found useful, there are still problems with the endurance of the connection between the mount and the hollow object. It has been found that one cause of failure between the mount and the object has been the failure to restrain movement of the object within the mount.